


confessions over coffee

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Case Fic, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holding Hands, Jealous Dean, M/M, Pining Dean, Post-Season/Series 11, Pre-Slash, Public Display of Affection, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: After defeating the Darkness, Dean and Sam catch a case in Vermont where something's been killing people at a couples resort.Sam's solution? He'll just pretend to be dating Cas to get into the resort.Dean's problem? He's a little jealous. Why can't he be the one to be Cas' fake boyfriend?





	confessions over coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanissmitten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deanissmitten).



> For the prompt:

"So what's our cover?" Dean asked before stuffing his face with a heaping forkful of fluffy, golden pancakes slathered in butter and drowned in syrup. Vermont maple syrup really was the best.

"Well FBI's out," Sam replied as he raised his mug to his lips, taking a sip of coffee to wash down a bite of his veggie omelet. Leave it to Sam to order some vegetarian crap in a place that offered mountains of pancakes and decadent French toast platters.

Dean nodded as he chewed, conceding Sam's point with a tip of his head. They had already seen a few actual feds poking around town and the last thing they needed was to get arrested for impersonating federal agents.

Especially since there were still arrest warrants out on them in several states and Dean was still officially dead as far as the U.S. government was concerned. He'd have to ask Cas about that when he got back to the Bunker, see if there was anything he could do with his mojo.

After a few more bites of his boring, probably tasteless breakfast, Sam swallowed and announced, "I'm thinking we should just pretend to be a couple. That'll actually get us into the resort."

He took another sip of coffee after speaking, completely nonplussed. Dean, on the other hand, nearly choked on his pancakes.

Dropping his fork with a loud, metallic clatter, he thumped his fist against his chest. Coughing and hacking, desperately trying to breathe, he gawked at Sam, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

Still coughing, he reached for his own cup of coffee, downing some to help him wash down the pancakes and disbelief. Clearing his throat, he managed to wheeze out, "Uh... You know we're brothers, right? And I don't care what Chuck's groupies think, that actually matters."

"What?" Sam asked, his face scrunching up in blatant confusion. Dean didn't think that Sam had any right to look so incredulous when _he_ was the one that had just suggested they play boyfriends.

Not that his suggestion was _completely_ out of place.

They were in Grafton, a small town that was more of a village than anything else, nestled in the mountains of southern Vermont. It was full of beautiful scenery, bed and breakfasts, and something that was killing people at a local couple's resort.

The first victim had been found a few weeks ago. A woman from Boston who had been honeymooning with her new husband.

Her body had been discovered in the back garden of the resort amongst the ornamental cherry blossom trees. There had been signs of a struggle, broken fingernails and a pair of shoes with the high heels snapped off, but no conclusive manner of death.

The medical examiner had ruled the death as undetermined, making a note about a potential heart attack. But an otherwise healthy woman in her late twenties having a sudden heart attack with no prior history of any cardiac issues was pretty suspicious.

The second and third victims had been found shortly thereafter. A week after that, the other three victims had been found.

The cause of death was still unknown. There were no strangulation marks or gunshot wounds. No scratches or stabs or bashed in skulls. Just several people dead, leaving their significant others behind to grieve.

Dean probably would have written it up to some everyday serial killer —which just went to show how screwed up his life was that a serial killer was something banal —had it not been for the strange power outages in the area. Apparently, there had been a blackout every time someone had been killed.

After learning that little tidbit of information, Dean had officially been convinced that they were dealing with something much more supernatural than a regular old serial killer. On the long, nearly twenty four hour drive from Kansas to Vermont, they had debated various theories.

Sam guessed that it was another Qareen, like the one they had dealt with while the Darkness was still running amok. He based his theory on the possibility of the creature luring its victims out into the garden by appearing as their loved ones.

Dean disagreed, pointing out that the last Qareen they had encountered had brutally slaughtered its victims, ripping their hearts out, not killing them without leaving a mark. His money was on a starving, overzealous shtriga feeding off people's life forces until they were dead.

Cas had remained quiet throughout the brothers' bickering, occasionally piping up to point out why it couldn't be a siren or a demon. He had spent most of the unbearably long drive gazing out the window at the passing scenery, humming under his breath along to Led Zeppelin.

He hadn't shared any theories of his own but Dean was sure that he had a few bouncing around his skull.

So, after two days of constant traveling and one night spent in some crappy motel in Indiana, they finally found themselves in a homey diner just outside of Grafton where the pancakes were fluffy, the syrup was thick, and Sam posed potentially traumatizing suggestions for their cover.

Dean was still taken aback, trying to process what his younger brother had just said. He really hoped that he had somehow misheard Sam, even though he was pretty sure that he hadn't.

He seriously needed a vacation. On a beach. With his toes buried in the sand, a cold bottle of El Sol in his hand as he basked in the sunshine and the sound of waves crashing.

He didn't even care if there were screaming kids and seagulls squawking their heads off begging for food. He just needed a vacation from his crazy life and gross, incestuous covers.

Sam must have been watching too much Game of Thrones. All that Cersei and Jaime bullshit must have rubbed off on him.

Ugh. Dean should have known better than to subscribe to HBO.

Just as Dean shivered, disgusted by Sam's suggestion, realization gradually dawned on Sam's face. Frantically shaking his head, he hurried to amend, "Dude, no. No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what the hell _did_ you mean?" Dean asked, sagging back against the plush leather cushions of the booth. He was infinitely relieved, letting out a heavy sigh.

He may have helped save the world several times over but there were just some things he couldn't deal with. Pretending to be in a romantic relationship with his brother was one of them.

Shaking off those thoughts, he focused back on Sam who looked just about as horrified as Dean felt. Still shaking his head, whipping his long hair around, he clarified, "By we I meant me and Cas. We can go undercover as a couple. I figure you ca—"

"Whoa, whoa," Dean interrupted, straightening back up as he raised his hand to cut Sam off. Glancing between Sam and Cas, who was ignoring his coffee in favor of working his way through a crossword puzzle in the local newspaper, he demanded, "You and Cas? Undercover? As a couple?"

"Uh, yeah, Dean," Sam answered, exasperation bleeding into his voice. He set his own fork down with a beleaguered sigh, looking at Dean with one of his patented bitchfaces as he sniped, "It's not exactly rocket science."

"No, I get it, I just..." Dean trailed off, shifting his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose with another sigh of his own. Dropping his hand, he flicked his eyes over to Cas who was still absorbed in his puzzle. "Is Cas cool with this?"

"I have no objections if that's what you're asking," Cas responded primly, not bothering to look up at Dean. He was too busy filling in another answer, mumbling under his breath, "Five letter word for a relationship... Union."

_More like fraud,_ Dean thought, narrowing his eyes at the angel who was much too complacent for his taste. Fixing his skeptical gaze on Cas, he questioned, "No objections? None?"

"Of course not," Cas replied easily, crossing out another clue in the across column. He was already more than halfway done, too engrossed to even bother touching his cup of coffee or the plate of blueberry French toast.

Not that he really needed to eat. Because of the whole angel thing.

"So you're just cool with pretending to be Sam's boyfriend?" Dean pressed, keeping his voice low to avoid anyone overhearing what was one of the weirdest conversations in entire life. And he'd had conversations with Death and God Himself, to name just a few.

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be," Cas answered, sparing a glance at Dean. Lowering his gaze again, he filled in another crossword answer.

Dean couldn't understand why Cas wasn't freaking out about the whole thing, why Sam wasn't. They should be working their asses off to come up with another cover, another plan that didn't include them playing house at a couples' resort.

"You're just gonna, what, act like some happy couple on vacation?" Dean squeaked, glancing between Cas and Sam who was in the middle of rolling his.

"Yes, Dean," Sam sighed, exasperation clinging to every syllable. With another heavy sigh, he continued, "We'll check in as a couple, act all lovey dovey for a few days, and gank whatever's killing these people."

"The crocotta," Cas murmured, drawing Sam's attention. The younger Winchester broke out in a wide grin, nodding his head in understanding.

"Whatever it is, you're just gonna share a room? A _bed?"_ Dean blurted, waving his hand around aimlessly. It was Cas' turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes," Cas confirmed with a firm nod. Dean's jaw nearly dropped at the angel's unabashed nonchalance but then Cas continued, pointing out, "I don't require sleep so there will be no conflict."

"It's not really a big deal," Sam insisted as he curled his arm around Cas' shoulders and tugged him closer. The gesture was so casual, so normal, that it briefly made Dean wonder if they had done it before.

Especially when Cas instantly relaxed into it, shifting close enough to actually lay his head on Sam's shoulder. It was enough to make Dean want to throw up.

As bad as the potential of playing newlyweds with his brother, watching Sam and Cas play happy couple was even worse. Mostly because Dean had been in love with the angel for years.

"I agree with Sam," Cas tacked on, reaching for his cup of coffee, only to find that it was empty. Frowning down at the mug, he continued, "It's the easiest way to gain access to the resort. And if my suspicions are correct, the crocotta will target one of us within the first few days."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but found himself speechless. What was there to say?

Cas made several good points. He and Sam going undercover together was the best way for them to solve the case, as much as it killed him to admit it.

Before he could tell them as much, having every intention of keeping his messy feelings out of it, their waitress flounced by. Sam waved his hand to get her attention, flashing her a bright grin.

"Could my boyfriend get some more coffee, please?" He asked innocently, gesturing at Cas' empty mug. He was the picture of an attentive, dutiful boyfriend with his arm around Cas and a guileless smile on his face.

"Oh, of course!" She replied cheerfully, beaming back at him. Throughout their entire meal, she had been making eyes at Sam but her demeanor was suddenly different as she gushed, "You two make such a cute couple, by the way. How long have you been together?"

"We've known each other for almost eight years," Cas explained, setting down his mug so the waitress could pour him some more coffee. Glancing back at Sam with an amused grin, he added, "But we've only been romantically involved for a short time."

The waitress just smiled even brighter before moving on to another table, offering an elderly couple some coffee. Sam and Cas shared a conspiratorial laugh that sent Dean over the edge.

"Yeah, no," he announced, shaking his head. Sam and Cas turned their heads to frown at him in confusion. He pointed at them, glancing between them as he growled, "This? Not happening. _I'll_ be Cas' fake boyfriend, _you_ can stake out the rest of town or whatever."

He punctuated his statement by reaching over to take Cas' hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers as he raised a brow at Sam, silently challenging him to argue.

But Sam just dropped his arm from around Cas' shoulders, raising his palms in surrender. He turned back to his omelet, smirking to himself.

Who knew all it would take for Dean to finally act on his feelings for Cas was to suggest a fake dating cover? He should've suggested it years ago.

Then again, as he watched the way Dean's cheeks flushed deep red while he ran his thumb over Cas' knuckles, Sam figured his timing was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here,](hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com) maybe send me a prompt or two!


End file.
